


A Connoisseur of Handsome Men

by 20hoursinstudio60



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20hoursinstudio60/pseuds/20hoursinstudio60
Summary: Sam Seaborn considers himself a connoisseur of handsome men and Josh is one.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Kudos: 3





	A Connoisseur of Handsome Men

“I’m telling you Josh, I am a connoisseur of handsome men! Trust my taste.”

“With what I have witnessed over the past few days I would say you are more observant of the female form.”

“I appreciate beauty in all genders, but I’d like to think that men are my expertise.”

“Oh really?” Josh questioned and his eyebrows lifted as far as they could. Sam and Josh had only known each other for a short while and dating had never really come up. Sure, Josh had wondered. How could he not when he kept getting distracted by those beautiful blue eyes? Even if this guy was into men, Josh was sure he still wouldn’t have a chance.

“Yes, and I’m telling you that you are a prime specimen. There are the things I’m sure you hear about all the time such as your intelligence and your passion for helping people. However, I also get the feeling that you have no idea how absolutely gorgeous you are. Seriously, how do you keep those arms and shoulders looking like that? Just… wow! That hair? I’ve wanted to run my hands through those curls since I first laid my eyes on you. And your eyes… never have I seen a more expressive pair of eyes. I could get lost in them for hours.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to seduce me, Mr Seaborn.”

“How do you know I’m not?” Sam responded, winking at Josh.

“Ah…” was all Josh could get out.

“For such an intelligent man you really can be quite slow.”

“And for such an honest man you really can be quite sneaky.”

“Did it work?”

“I think it may have. You know, I don’t live very far from here. I have a few weights back home. I could show you some of the work that goes into maintaining these arms. I’m sure I could show you some other tricks as well. What do you say?”

“I thought you’d never ask. Let’s go! Now!”


End file.
